The Mind of a Child
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Full summary inside. Kirua Gasai little brother of the new Goddess, Yuno Gasai. When she feels as if she can't protect him any longer, what will she do when she sends him away? Does Mur Mur follow him? How will Yami and Yūgi end in this? Will Kirua be okay even when he has the mind of an eight year old? AU OC I do not own anything but Kirua Gasai and the plot.


Kirua: I guess I'm writing this too. I'm guessing what the title is and it's hard...I don't own anything but Kirua and the plot of this story.

Yami: *sigh* Here's the summary.

Yuno Gasai became Goddess of Time...Yuno didn't know if she would be able to take care of her younger brother, Kirua, for long. So for his safety, she sent him to another dimension. Yami and Yūgi finds the mysterious silverette and ponders if they should take him in, or leave him be. But what will Kirua do at 15, with the mind of an eight year old? Believe in the two individuals or try to reach his Onii-chan...if that is even possible...

Yami: This is completely AU, so if you think all characters will be in their canon personalities, you are extremely wrong. That goes for all AU stories we do. Yuno is just an important character needed for this even if Yûko Ichihara could've done better so it is not a big deal.

Kirua: Let's continue...

* * *

The Mind of a Child

* * *

Yuno Gasai sat on her throne as she watched her brother Kirua and Mur Mur play a game of tag. She loved her brother, even when her mother was punishing her, he would make a hefty sandwich each day and bring her food so she would be okay. So, it came down to her finding a way to keep him safe. After she killed their mother for putting Kirua in the cage, she made sure her father was atoning for his sins as well.

She killed everyone, she became god, but she had one more problem she foolishly didn't plan. With her new status, how was she going to keep her brother with her if she'll disappear one day? She could give him her status, but he wouldn't survive. Kirua suffered many hardships, he was kidnapped at seven, Yuno tried her hardest to find her brother, but she didn't locate him until three years later.

When she found him in a locked room, he was different. His silver hair wasn't in a vibrant fashion, it just laid blatantly on his back, close to his hips. His light gray eyes revealed a distinct weakness, and his body was too skinny for her to embrace him with injuring his now fragile body...

Her brother's appearance infuriated her...that night, she released her anger by saving her brother via massacre. When she carried his sleeping form outside, she turned around and burned the place down.

After he was brought back home, she stayed by him for multiple hours, he would toss and turn in his bed, cry excessively in his sleep and would space out sometimes when she would try to make conversation. She was worried for him. She tried to ask what occurred but he would have flashbacks of things she was still not cognizant of. So, in order to stop him from suffering more than he had already, she dropped the matter and worked on making him happy.

That's when she got an offer to become God. She had two purposes, true love and her helpless brother. Yukiteru Amano was her knight in shining armor, but, even he died during the survival game. So she thought that her only priority was her brother because her true love was dead...thus, Kirua was her only happiness. Knowing his time would end some point, she kept him in the Cathedral of Causality so he would never get any older than 15...until she was able to conceptualize a way for her brother to live past her time.

...

In the Cathedral of Causality...

"Come one Kiru-kun, you can run faster than that!" Mur Mur teased. "No I can't Murumuru, you're too fast!" Kirua complained. Mur Mur laughed and Kirua stopped, pouting. It's been many years since the incident and Kirua now had his silver hair a little past his shoulders, his light gray eyes shined semi-bright, with a hint of blankness.

Due to Yuno being goddess, she gave him the same outfit she had when she became God. But his was less tattered and red.

"Okay, okay. How about a game of letters?" Mur Mur requested. Kirua smiled, "Sure! What category though?" Kirua replied. "Hm...what about animals?" Mur Mur chose. "That's fine." Kirua replied. "Alright then, I say Dog!" Mur Mur declared. "G...Goat!" Kirua replied back after giving it some thought. "T, ne? Tarantula!" Mur Mur shouted back.

Watching the two play back and forth made Yuno smile. It was heavenly to see the poor boy in such a positive mood.

After Kirua won the last game, he walked up to his sister and sat in front of her. "Yuno-nee, what are you doing?" Kirua asked out of curiosity. "Well, I'm thinking, Kiru-chan." Yuno replied. Kirua only got more curious. "About what?" He asked. "A way for my Kiru-chan to always be happy." She replied softly. Kirua got up and hugged her. Looking up, he declared, "As long as I have Yuno-nee, I'm always happy." He smiled at her, showing her his most sincere and genuine love he could give to the person who would always be there for him...

Or what he thought was always...

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Yes Kirua in the story is an OC. As I said, Yuno Gasai has an important role in this fic, Mur Mur was used for Kirua's past time in the cathedral. In the next chapter, Yuno will send Kirua to Yami and Yūgi, causing her to spiral into sentiments of insanity and self-hate.

Yami: Review for Kiru's story. He was into making this for you guys. Thank you for reading and we would like to hear what ideas you see in the fanfic that you liked or any questions that need to be answered. We have a poll up, it still has around a week left before it closes.


End file.
